The Future
by Formerly JVM-SP150
Summary: ABANDONED. After the kids chat about their possible adult lives, Kenny and Timmy are flung forward twenty years to the distant future. Cartman is a washed-up and forgotten Talk Show host, Stan and Wendy are married with a family and child, and Kyle's broke and rooms with them, Timmy's a rock star, Kenny's dead, and Butters is now Professor Chaos.
1. The Arrival

**Commentary 7.7.12:** I started this fanfic way back in late 2007 - despite a lack of updates, I have every intent to finish it. There's a lot of stuff in here that's outdated or just plain reeks of early fic syndrome, but I'm not rewriting it - too much work, too little interest. There's a lot of stuff in here I'm not proud of anymore, but it's also my earliest half-decent effort, so it isn't going anywhere.

One day I'll finish it. One day.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked the voice of a lonely young Kenny McCormick. He looked to see a wheelchair near him, the shape of a short large-headed boy unconscious in it. He crawled off the dirty ground to the chair. "Timmy, no, please, Timmy, no don't die, you can't, not now, Timmy, no-" he said, as memories of yesterday filled Kenny's mind.

"I wonder what the future will be like, guys." said a curious Stan Marsh. "I'm going to be a TV Talk Show host!" said the obnoxious voice of the boy known as Eric Cartman. "Oooh, I bet Stan'll marry Wendy!" said Kyle. "And he'll fuck her too!" joked Cartman. "Shut the fuck up you guys." said Kenny's muffled voice. Stan wasn't laughing either.

"The future will be much different." said Kenny. "How do you know?" asked Cartman angrily. "Well, we can hook up a Time Machine to Timmy again." said Kyle. "Thanks, sir OBVIOUS!" said Kenny, who was on the ground in a second due to Kyle's swift punch in the groin. "Stan, finish him!" and then Stan stepped on Kenny's leg.

Suddenly the sound of a wheelchair was there. Timmy was standing, his strawberry-blonde hair waving in the wind. "Timmeh!" he says. "Yes, greetings Timmy." says Cartman. "Can I persuade you, to let us see THE FUTURE?" asked Cartman, holding a wad of cash.

"TIMMAH!" says Timmy. Cartman then took out a small computer chip and put it on the wheelchair. "Timmah!" as Timmy reached for the button to move the chair, Cartman grabbed it. "Wait. Kenny go with him." said Cartman. "Why me?" said Kenny's muffled voice.

"Pffft, you're expendable. I can't send Kyle because he's a jew, they'd kill him and we wouldn't get a report." said Cartman, who then yelped as Kyle punched his groin. "What about you?" asked Stan. "Same reason as you - We have more important matters to attend to!" said Cartman.

"Ready?" asked Kyle. Kenny's muffled voice returned, "Ready! Send this motherfucker to 2027!" said Kenny, just as Kyle pulled the wheelchair back far enough and let it go. At a great speed it hurtled forward and disappeared in a vortex of space.

Now, Kenny was in the future, sitting next to Timmy. "Timmy, please, no, don't die, please, no, Timmy." said Kenny, kneeling by his fallen friend. "T-t-timmeh." said the boy's voice. Kenny cradled Timmy's head. "It's okay, Timmy. It's okay. You're going to be alright!" said Kenny, forcing back a cry.

Kenny finally looked at his surroundings. There was fog, and he was on cold, wet, white ground. He must be on a Tundra. "HELLO? HELP! MY FRIEND IS DYING! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" he cried. Kenny looked, and saw nothing. He continued screaming for help.

The minutes felt like long, grueling hours, until finally, he heard footsteps. "Hello? HELLO? WHO ARE YOU?" cried Kenny. He looked at an average-sized man, clearly wearing a brown coat, and blue pants. He wore a blue hat with a red puffball on it.

"Stan?" asked Kenny. The fog cleared a bit, revealing the face of Stan, but he was older. He must be in his twenties now. "It..it...it worked..." said Kenny, before he fell face first into the snow, falling unconscious next to Timmy.

Kenny awoke on a soft surface. He was almost naked, but he felt his underwear, and a warm blanket coiled around him. He looked up to see the face of a woman, probably in her twenties, with long, black hair, and a pink beret.

"Who are you?" asked Kenny, half-heatedly. "Holy shit, it worked! It's me, Kenny, you know, Wendy." said the high-pitched voice. "Me and Stan got married years ago." said Wendy Marsh. Kenny looked over to see Timmy in a bed covered by a warm blanket being cared for by Stan. "Where are we?" asked Kenny.

"I's 2027, and you're at the Marsh family home." said Wendy. "Well, Marsh and Broflovski." she added. "Kyle moved in with us, he couldn't stay with Ike, because Ike didn't want his 'abusive trash' by his children, or so he says."

"Go Timmeh Go!" said Timmy. "Is Timmy still okay?" asked Kenny. "Well, yes, he has a few bruises. He was fine though. Just crippled as usual." said Wendy. "Is Shelley here?" asked Kenny. Wendy waved her head. "No, she moved in with your family. You see, she married Kevin, and they got good jobs and-"

"Did it help they didn't have another mouth to feed?" said Kenny. Wendy gave him a dirty look. "Timmy's hungry, honey." called Stan. "Ask Kyle." said Wendy, annoyed. Kyle's voice, a bit deeper, came back. "Dammit, took them a while to come."

Kyle walked in with a tray, on which was cereal. "Timmah!" said Timmy, as he began eating it. "Libalaw libalaw Timmah!" said Timmy. Kenny smiled. "Hey Kyle." he said. Kyle looked over, "Oh, hey Kenny." said Kyle.

"So, what happened to fatass?" asked Kenny. "Easy." replied Stan. "He went to Hollywood and did exactly what he said he would, until...". There was a brief silence, before Kyle rolled his eyes angirly and said, "The Jew episode. They cancelled his show after Episode Thirty aired, and now he lives alone."

"What happened to Liane?" asked Kenny, smiling as he called an adult by their first name. " She died from a drug overdose about a year ago, right before the episode. Ever since then Cartman's been a gothish kind of guy." said Stan. "And what happened to me?" asked Kenny.

There was a long pause. The silence disturbed Kenny. Kyle's jewfro and his long red hair, turned away. Wendy gave a sad look. Stan simply was lost in space. "Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of this." said Kenny. Stan and Kyle turned sad as well. "Oh my god, they killed me." said Kenny. They all nodded.

To be continued...


	2. The Murder

_Note: Sorry, I haven't written in a while since Chapter 2 because I couldn't think of a decent following to this, and I thought I had updated with this Chapter already. Anyway, here's Chapter 2...six months after I wrote it... sigh_

**South Park: The FUTURE**

Kenny looked right at Stan, Kyle and Wendy. "Well, yes." said Stan, crumpling his face. "I'm very sorry Kenny, but he went balistic, and he ran right at you and none of us realized what had happened until we found you." said Stan. He sat down sadly. Stan remembered it as if it happened yesterday...

It was a dark, cold, night. Cartman was wearing red pajamas and was making out with his prengnant girlfriend, Heidi Turner. Kyle was sitting on a table naked, partying like he was going to die that same day, screaming his lungs out, not even wearing his prized ushanka. Stan sat by Wendy, as the two simply cherished being together. They didn't really want to party.

Timmy was doing a wheelie in the middle of the party. Dozens of boys gathered around Kyle and Timmy. A black boy pointed at Kyle, laughing. A boy wearing a blue hat with a yellow puffball, entirely in blue, was hugging a blonde boy, who was twitching with fear. "AAAAAAH! WHAT DID I DO CRAIG? EEEK, OH MY GOD!" said the blonde boy. The blue hat boy, Craig, simply continued hugging him.

"Awww, Tweek." he said.

Kenny was also a bit drunken that night. He had thrown off his parka and was shirtless, although he left his orange snow-pants and brown gloves on. He was a bit crazy, and his girlfriend Kelly didn't seem to care much, as she was sleeping on a bench. Clyde had brown hair on his head and was sitting down eating some cake with his best friend Token. Pip was sitting alone eating cake as well.

"GRADUATION ROX! GRADUATION!" said Kyle, jumping around. It was a High School Graduation party. It was then that the door swung wide open. Everybody stopped and looked over to see who was intruding. The intruder wore a silver mask, a bright blue shirt and a silver cape.

"Greetings." he said.

The silver boy than stepped forward and grabbed Clyde by his collar. "Ahhh! Help!" cried Clyde. His hair suddenly seemed to wilt as the boy was assaulted. He looked around at the others. Cartman and Heidi had stopped making out and were staring in horror. Craig was hugging Tweek, who seemingly had fainted. Kyle was just open-mouthed. Everyone was horrified.

"Who are you?" asked Clyde.

"Me? I am your worst nightmare." said the silver boy, as he threw Clyde into the wall. Clyde fell down unconcious, his blood spattering the wall.

"Holy shit dude!" said Stan. He and Wendy started to run. Kyle and most of the others ran after them. The dark man then picked up the unconcious Tweek. Craig ran up angirly to save Tweek, but the silver-masked man simply called out,

"General! Stop him!" he cried. A much shorter boy in a silver mask and pants walked in and grabbed Craig. The man angirly smiled and pulled Craig into a closet. There was a scream, and the door flung open. Craig was unconcious with blood on his face. Kenny finally snapped out of disbelief. He grabbed his parka and flung it on, not bothering to put his hood up.

"Hey assface!" screamed Kenny as he ran up to tackle the silver boy, who simply laughed, and kicked Kenny down. The boy punched Kenny's face. Kenny's face bled harder and harder, as the boy punched. He knew it was the end. The last thing Stan remembered before the Police arrived was the blank, lifeless look on Kenny's destroyed face.

"The rest is a blur, Kenny. I don't really remember it too well. I've been trying to forget it for all these years." said Stan.

"Did they ever say who killed me?" asked Kenny curiously.

"Well they threw out some names. Bradley, the kid Butters dated-" began Kyle.

"Wait, Butters was gay?" asked Kenny. He had always joked about the blonde boy's sexuality, but never actually would have figured Butters was gay.

"Yeah, but Butters never did seem interested in guys much. Just with Bradley." said Wendy, sipping some coffee. Timmy had fallen asleep in the bed across from Kenny.

"They also threw out Ike, who was missing that day, and-" began Stan, but he was interrupted.

"Wait, Ike? What has been going on with that drunk Canadian?" asked Kenny.

"Well, when Ike became our age, he made friends with Cartman. But, knowing Cartman, he a bad apple. And well, Ike followed in his footsteps pretty much. They did what they wanted all of the time." said Kyle.

"It got to a point that the Police suspected him of murder." said Stan.

"They threw out one more name though." said Wendy.

"Who?" asked Kenny.

"Well, it was...er..." began Kyle.

"Professor Chaos." said Stan. Kenny's mouth dropped. He had been killed by that kind, innocent boy. Nobody would have suspected him. It probably would've been the perfect crime. And the name etched in Kenny's brain - the one who would kill him.

Butters Stotch.

To be continued...


	3. The Talk

**South Park: The FUTURE**

"So, BUTTERS, of all people, is the one who KILLED me? The one who pussed out when I got a shruiken in his eye?"

"Well, dude, Butters went through a lot as a teenager," said Stan.

"Fill me in," said Kenny. Timmy was fast-asleep under his blanket now, and Kenny sat up in the chair, looking straight at Wendy and Stan. Kyle was in another room.

"Well, when he was Twelve, Cartman punched him in the face like, six times in the Cafeteria. Pip actually came and told Cartman to stop, but Cartman kicked Pip in the nuts. Mole hit Cartman with the shovel, and Cartman almost goe expelled." said Stan

"Yeah. Pip never changed much. He went back to Britan after High School. He comes back every now and then, he's married now, he married Powder. Butters anyway, stopped being his sweet self. He kind of turned a bit of a quiet kid. He wouldn't talk much, and he was clearly...well...reading," said Wendy - Kenny knew she meant pornography.

"Anyway, Butters was a very different person. Poor kid. Anyway, he dropped out in Ninth Grade, and we didn't hear from him again until...well...you know. And the Police never did catch him, or General Dissaray."

"Who?"

"Dissaray is...well, was, Chaos' second-in-command. They stopped talking not too long before Butters left School. He was really Dougie...He died of cancer a year ago."

There was silence for a moment.

"So, why is Kyle here? You guys having threesomes or something?"

"KENNY! (Stan swiped the air as if to hit) Kyle is here, because, well, Ike took the house. Sheila died of a heart attack like ten years ago, Gerald lost some of his memory, he's in a Nursing Home. The house is in Ike's name and he hated Kyle. He won't even let Kyle in. So, Kyle stays with us."

Kenny gulped, "So how's Mom and Dad?"

"Your parents are both fine. Your mom just celebrated her Forty-seventh birthday about a week ago, your Dad's good too, Kenny, he's about fifty-something. Kevin married Shelley five years ago, they named their kid after you actually, and another kid after Cartman." Stan grumbled.

"Since you'll ask at some point, my parents are at the Nursing Home with Gerald. They almost divorced again back there." said Stan.

Kyle was in the room again - Kenny couldn't remember him coming back in, but he was there now.

"Kyle, what happened? Didn't that Bebe chick like you?"

"Well, yeah, but we haven't spoke in years, and she's been a real bitch to everyone since you died. All overprotective and motherly."

"How's Kelly? And Rebecca? Craig? Tweek? Timmy?"

"Slow down, Ken," said Stan.

"Kelly was so sad when you died, Kenny, she nearly commited Suicide!" said Wendy.

Kenny's heart sunk...his girlfriend nearly commited Suicide...because of him?

"She's fine, but she hasn't dated since. Rebecca missed you a bit too, took her a while to get over it."

"Craig came out of the closet, Clyde did too. They wouldn't date though, it was weird ass. Craig had a huge crush on Tweek, and Tweek, well, being Tweek, didn't react too well...Add in that Tweek is practically homophobic."

"Timmy...Well, he's still in Lords of the Underworld - been touring for years. It's getting late, Ken, we all better get some rest. Tomorrow we'll get you a new Time Machine."

"Now I need to help you guys, this Future sucks and I know I can fix it all!"

"Kenny, you can't-"

"I have to! I don't want my friends lives to suck because my death fucked up graduation!"

"Kenny-"

"I'M FIXING IT!"

And Kenny fell fast asleep in the Blanket, a scowl on his face.


	4. The Call

_Note: For those curious, in my stories Kenny is the only one who notices his deaths long-term - the others might remember a few, but forget each one or two as a new few come along, and gradually forget it all together._

_Disclaimer: Are you honestly stupid enough to think I own South Park? Really? If I owned South Park this would be an episode, not some fanfic. Why the HELL would I write a fanfic if I could just make a movie out of it. And also, if I owned South Park, Kenny and Stan would be the main characters. :D_

**South Park: The FUTURE**

Kenny awoken the next morning. "Tim, Tim, Timmeh!" he heard. _Heh, same old Timmy_ he thought. He heard the rolling of wheels and soon Timmy was in his wheelchair, happy. "Timmeh, Tim, libalaw live a law, Timmah!" he said.

Kenny got off the couch, and walked through the hallway. There were three bedrooms - one had a paper marked 'Stay Out', one was clearly Stan and Wendy's and the third he was certain was Kyle's. He knocked on Stan and Wendy's door - he did not want to disturb them, just to see if they were awake.

The door opened, and Stan appeared. Only now did, Kenny, full concious, just realize how much Stan resembled his father. His hair was much like Randy's, except the top of it more resembling Stan's hair as a child. Stan was wearing a shirt vaguely resembling the one Randy had worn. He wore tattered jeans.

"What is it, Ken?" he asked.

"Hey, sleepy head. What's in the 'Stay out' door?" Kenny asked. Stan huffed.

"C'mon, Kenny, I'll tell you over breakfast."

They walked into the breakfast room and Stan took a mug and filled it with coffee, in a box appropriatly labeled _Tweek Bros. Home Brand Coffee_. Kenny held back a smile, realizing what became of Tweek.

"You see, me and Wendy've been married probably ten years now, and we'll about three years into the marriage we...well, we felt it was time, and well...Wendy had a baby."

Kenny felt a mixture of shock, happiness and confusion. He never felt like they were the kind of people who would want a baby. In any other case, he'd probably make some kind of sex joke about now, but he was in the future talking to Twenty-nine year old Stan - it just wasn't the time.

"He was a cute little boy. It had only been a few years since you died, so, Kenny Marsh is in his room sleeping as we speak."

Kenny's eyes popped, "K-Ke-Kenny Marsh?" he said.

"We missed you, dude. I mean, you were my best friend other than Kyle and Wendy...well, she always thought of you as a friend too. He's about seven now. He's got my looks, but his hair is kind of like your's, although it's black of course." Stan sipped the coffee.

"Well, it's really an honor, but...I still can't believe you named it after _me_, of all people. I'm a shithead."

"Dude, you would've traded your LIFE for us, I'm sure - you were the bravest. Who saved our lives during the War? Who helped us with Michael Jefferson? Who was the one kid we all counted on, Kenny. That was you. I was the apathetic one, Kyle was the smart one, Cartman was the asshole...You were the hero Kenny. You were the fucking Hero."

There was silence for a bit. Stan was waiting for a comment and Kenny just...Kenny felt as if his entire world had just crumbled, and then came back up. It was like dying and being revived - not like the multiple times as a kid that nobody remembered - like when he had died that sad September evening and came back three months later.

"Stan...You were practically my best friend. I loved you guys like brothers. I mean, me and Cartman are best friends because, despite how we always make fun of each other, we're always there for each other in the end. You think if Cartman really, truly thought of me as a worthless shithead he'd have stayed with me since we were below Kindergarten? Kyle was just a smart ass the whole time, and was your best friend. You were like my real best friend who acted like it too. You always were there for me, you encouraged me...You were like my own flesh and blood."

Kenny looked down. He felt ashamed of himself. He was acting as if he had never had a brother...he always had Kevin, but...Stan was different.

"Kenny, I would've named the kid for Kyle, but the real reasons we named him for you was because...you were dead...And because Kyle lived with us, it would've been confusing and...Well, ya see, Kyle's still cool and all, but, with his maniac of a brother..." Stan sipped coffee.

"You'll always be my brother, Stan, through thick and thin...We're not of flesh and blood, but we're as close as."

"You're my brother too, Ken." said Stan. There were footsteps and soon, Wendy walked in. She looked the same as always, almost like she was simply stretched to a adult's size. Her silky hair tailed her as she rubbed Stan's hair. She was wearing a pink robe - she must've been in the shower.

"Hey, Stan," she said, laughing. "Did you tell Ken about-"

"Yeah, he knows about Lil Kenny."

"Okay. Oh, and Stan? Where's the phone?"

"I think Kyle used it last, it might be in his room. He's asleep though. Why do you need it?"

"To tell Carol and Stuart their son's back of course!"

"Kyle won't mind then."

Kenny heard footsteps and a groan as Wendy quickly slipped in and out of Kyle's room with the phone. She dialed the number - 1-925-3451-2150

"Hello, McCormick residence" said a woman's voice.

"Carol? We've got someone you'd like to see."

"Who the hell could that be?" asked Mrs. McCormick

"One young Kenny McCormick,"

"My boy's dead, he's been dead, and he'll always be dead!"

"Time Travel is a magical thing, Mrs. McCormick"

"What the dilly are you talking about?"

"Kenny came here using Time Travel. It's him from Fourth Grade."

"My Kenny! Me, Stuart - I'll get the family. Maybe I'll call Eric, and that Tweak boy."

"And Kelly," added Kenny. (Wendy was using Speaker Phone)

"Kenny? That you? Oh, boy, I can't wait to see you, Ken! I'll go call the others? At 7pm, how's that?"

"Sure!"

"It's a date,"

"Crap," said Wendy, as she hung up.

"What?" said Kyle, who walked in rubbing his eyes.

"We have to get this place ready for a party...and with pretty much everyone we know who's still alive"

To be continued...


	5. The Reunion

**The Future**

Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone!

Kenny McCormick was a nine-year-old boy in a tuxedo, and so was his friend, Timmy. Timmy was in a wheel chair and allegedly mentally retarded, although Kenny had his doubts. The two were about to go out and meet all of their old friends...except that it was December 2027.

"Hey, Ken." said Stan, as he walked in. He wasn't wearing a tuxedo, but clearly wasn't in his casual look. He seemed to be dressed up for a sort of Dinner Party. "Your family will be here in about ten minutes. Damn, you guys have been in here for a while, what's taking, anyway?"

Timmy was unbuttoning his tuxedo for the sixtieth time.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Kenny, and Stan smiled to see Kenny still had his familiar sense of humor. Suddenly there was a knock.

"Can I come in?" came a friendly, childlike voice that sounded much like Kenny.

"Come on in, Kenny." said Stan, and a boy walked in. The boy was about eight or so, and wore a orange hoodie...not quite like the original Kenny's, but similar. He wore jeans, and no gloves. His hair was long and somewhat like Kenny's, but the lower it got the more it resembled his mother's. It was black of course.

"Hey Uncle Kenny!" he said and ran up to the original Kenny and hugged him.

"Uncle Kenny? Is that mah boy?"

The voice was the scratchy voice of a woman, who then walked in the room. She had changed little in Twenty Years. "Kenny!" screamed Carol McCormick as she ran to hug her son. Next to her, clad in his blue jacket, was a middle-class looking Stuart McCormick.

"Hey son!" he cried. Next to him was a girl around twenty-five, whom Kenny instantly recognized as his sister.

"Hey, little brother! You met my wife?" said the voice Kenny recognized as Kevin, still looking just sretched and somewhat properly-dressed, along with a woman who was slim with a squeezed waist. She wore pink pants and a gray shirt and Kenny would never have expected Shelley Marsh to turn out this beautiful.

"Ya, I've met her," Kenny said. A small boy, about Fourteen was there, Kenny assumed it was Kenny McCormick II. He found it ironic...somewhat like Kyle's cousin Kyle, Kenny Marsh had a cousin Kenny too. He must've touched a lot of lives with so many children named after him.

"What about meh?" said a voice, and everyone turned to see a slim, muscular man who looked like a boy, with brown hair and a red shirt on - this was Kenny McCormick's childhood friend, Eric Cartman.

For those curious, the reason none of the old parents of Stan or Kyle were there, or any real Testaburgers, was because I felt Wendy's family wouldn't have cared, and Kyle's and Stans' surviving parents are in a Nursing Home.


	6. The Plan

_Author's Note: I loved "Super Fun Time", although it does make 'I Love You Forever' look outdated, you can pretend it took place between Seasons 11 and 12. :D _

_Oh, and no Kenny doesn't have a crush on Wendy...in this story. ;)_

**The Future**

**Chapter 6**

Eric Cartman was fat, pudgy and psychopathic - as Kenny knew him. But this Eric Cartman was much different. He was slim, muscular and physically fit. "Hey, Kenneh!" he ran up and lifted Kenny up. "How's it been, man?" asked Cartman.

Kenny stared in disbelief. Whenever Kenny thought of Cartman he thought of the abusive piece of trash he always knew. Behind him was a woman, somewhat slim, with brown hair and a hairclip bearing a small resemblence to Karen McCormick. "Hey, Eric. What...What happened to you? And who's she?"

The girl turned and gave an angry glance at Eric, who sighed. "Did anyone tell you about my show?" Kenny nodded. "Well, after the cancellation, I reformed myself. I stopped talking trash. I mean, I lost everything - I even lost Heidi here for a while there," he said, pushing her a bit with the back of his arm. "I'm not exactly pro-Jew now, but I'm not going to sputter off while I've got one next to me." he said, glancing somewhat angirly at Kyle.

"Well, Kenny, you want to come home for dinner later?" asked Carol, smiling. Kenny was happy to see his family would live another twenty years happy.

"I wish I could, but I have some personal buissiness here with the Marshes. I have to fix up things."

"Okay, Kenny, sorry we have to go though." said Carol, as she turned away to leave.

"Goodbye, Son!"

Stuart picked up his son and smiled at him before putting Kenny down again. He wiped a tear from his eye as Stuart walked out of the door - Eric and Heidi had gone off into the house. Kenny then heard the other two Kennys on their, presumably, a computer. He walked into the Main Room, where Stan and Kevin sat at a table.

"Hey, Lil Bro," said Kevin, running up and frizzing Kenny's hair, as Kenny passed.

"Hi, Kev! How you guys doing?" asked Kenny.

Kevin saddened himself a bit, and straightened himself up, "Well, Karen got a nice well-paying job and supported us, and she also got Dad a good position on the Work Force too. She even got me a job too. The three of us all became managers at Tom's Rhinoplasty. We made good money. Mom worked for the school for a while, for the Kindergartners - she was surprisingly good"

Stan looked somewhat awkard, "So, Kenny, what's your big plan?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, it looks like I can't fix things here. I have to go back in time again."

Timmy and his wheelchair rolled in. "TIMMAH! KENNEH! GO TIMMEH GO!"

"Well, going by his chip, you guys broke the Flux Compacitor, which will take a while to fix. We'll probably need Tweek's and Cartman's help too."

"Why Cartman's?"

"He's a mechanic now, dude. Tweek is his manager. Did I tell you Tweek got married? He married Lola, actually."

"Oh, alright. I better go see him and Heidi then." said Kenny. He patted Stan's back, and frizzed up Kevin's golden-brown hair before running out of the room into the Second Den.

"Oh, hey Kenneh." said Cartman, drinking from a coffee mug. "How goes travels?"

"You're a mechanic, right Cartman?"

"Yuh, I am now."

"I'm going to need your help, dude. Timmy's Time Machine is Broken."

"Timmah?" asked Timmy curiously.

"Yes you, Timmy." said Kenny.

"I can try to help yeh Kenneh, but not todeh or tomorreh." he said, Kenny gave Stan a hello, and then said goodbye to the two and left the room. He now found himself in the Kitchen with Heidi, Shelley and Wendy, all cooking together. Wendy and Heidi swapped stories and recipes, while Shelley was playing around with her cell phone.

"Hey, Kenny." said Wendy as she cooked a pair of Hot Dogs. Wendy was always an attractive girl, but Kenny personally thought she was the type that would become less attractive with age, but Wendy was still very attractive, to Kenny at least. "You like Hot Dogs, right?"

Kenny swiftly replied, "I have Pop-Tarts or Frozen Waffles for dinner - why the hell would I have a problem with a good dog?" and Wendy smiled and continued cooking. He turned his eyes to Shelley and Heidi, giggling at a ringtone of the singer Timothy Anderson.

Kenny said goodbye and walked out of the room. He then sat down in the Marsh Basement, next to an old, rusty wheelchair.

"Bored?"

Stan Marsh walked down. More than ever, Stan resembled his father with the same long black hair, except even longer in back - not in a girly way however. Stan, however, had no moustache and his chin was very smooth. He looked somewhat like himself stretched an given his father's actual body and hair, almost, yet still came so close to 'Randy Marsh' "A bit, who's chair is this?"

"Grandpa died when I was nineteen - lived to a ripe, old One-Hundred and Fifteen. We kept the wheel chair in his memory."

"How did he die?"

"He was hit in the back of a head with a gun during the Battle"

"Battle? You mean like a war?"

"No, Kenny. There was just the one battle. President Weir made a draft and all, we were going to fight Japan, because they were building mechs to fight in wars."

"How many Presidents did I miss?"

"In Twenty Years, you've missed three. More on that later, though. Dinner's ready, Wend sent me to get you."

After all of those years, Wendy still had that familiar motherly instinct.

Sitting at the Dinner Table with the Marsh, McCormick and Cartman families was odd. The two Kennys sat next to each other idly chatting about secrets involving their friends crushes. The girls were all eating. Stan and Cartman were still visiting. Kenny and Stan always seemed to get along with Cartman when Kyle wasn't around as kids, and still, they could keep a good chat, with or without Kyle now.

"So, Kenny, when you fix your Time Machine, where are you going?" asked Kyle.

"I'm going back in time to prevent my death, assuming me knowing doesn't already prevent it."

Wendy and Stan let out small laughs, Cartman gave a small chuckle. Heidi and Shelley looked at each other and continued eating. Kevin didn't seem to be paying attention. Kyle just plain didn't find it funny.

"Anyway, Tomorrow we have to go find Tweek to get his help. Will you guys drive me?"

"Kenny, actually you can drive. You're legally Twenty-Nine here." said Cartman, still eating lettuce from his salad.

Without even speaking, Kenny lifted up his arms and gave a silent cheer, before finally letting out his delayed "Woohoo!"

_Did anyone catch the references to some of my favorite other stories here? If you didn't catch them, it was the way I phrased the sentence about the two Kennys at dinner - "Idly chatting about breasts" is a line from _The Oedipus Complex _and the secrets are a reference to the story _Secrets - _it's a shame the former is no longer updated, although the latter is. Also, please vote for a Story in my Profile._


	7. The Visit

_Author's Note: A brief nod to my favorite webcomic, _Casey and Andy_, is in here, as well as my personal thoughts on YouTube._

**The Future**

**Chapter 7**

Kenny McCormick was on the Internet, looking up webcomics. His favorite was the one with the two mad scientists and the female Satan, whom Kenny thought was hot, and the girl in the green dress. Of course, Kenny just focused more on the cheesecake art.

"Kenneh, we'll be there soon."

Kenny still wasn't used to having computers in cars, but it was still pretty damn fun to surf the web and look outside to see Donovan Superstores and the old South Park Elementary that you just looked up on Wikipedia. He was even more surprised to see himself on Wikipedia - he had gotten his own page, albeit a rarely altered one.

"We're here, Ken," said Cartman, and the two left the car. Kenny opted not to drive when he found out about the Web Surfing capabilities. Heidi, Wendy, Stan and Kyle were back at the Marsh Home eating Lunch, and Shelley, Kevin and Kenny McCormick (II) were at their own home now.

"Hi, welcome to - ARGH - Tweek's Auto Repair Shop - AHHH - I'm Thomas Tweek!" said the blonde man. He was like the younger Tweek, but his once almost spiky messy dirty blonde hair was now cleansed and looked almost as if dripped all over his face. Kenny found it funny - Twenty Years, Same old Tweek.

"Hey, Tweek - I men boss, we need yeh help."

Cartman turned and went back to the car, and in moments was back with Timmy, who had been strapped on the back of the 'truck' part of the car.

"Fix this bowe's Time Machine, Sir."

"AAAAAAGH! A TIME MACHINE IS WAAAAAAAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" 

Cartman gave him an annoyed look. Kenny could tell that, despite being his superior, Tweek was, as always, afraid of Eric Cartman.

"C'mon Tweek, it'll be easeh!" said Cartman.

"Fine, Fine, Cartman! Just don't hurt me!" cried Tweek.

"We'll be back tomorreh to start, boss!" cried Cartman, as he turned away.

"See ya Monday!" cried Tweek.

"Tomorrow is Monday-" said Kenny, as they left.

Kenny was now alone in the Marsh Home, except for Kenny (II), Wendy and Heidi. Cartman and Stan went out to the bar to have a few drinks with the other fathers, while Kyle was hanging out with his girlfriend.

In any other case, Kenny would be rather happy to be alone with girls, but considering he was home with his best friends' wives - and their kid - It was somewhat awkward. As children, Wendy was considered the most attractive girl in the grade, and Heidi was the most popular, along with Rebecca - they called her "Bertha" sometimes - Bebe, and Wendy.

In addition, Kenny wanted to be faithful to Kelly. Going from what he had been told, she had been real torn up with his death, and going from that, she was probably still his girlfriend, so he really couldn't cheat on her. And Kenny always had a hard time making conversation with anyone, much less girls - considering his favorite topic of conversation was sex.

So Kenny decided to take his extra time to do more web-surfing - it was the Future of course, so he could catch up on Twenty Years of Wikipedia. Most people in his position would go to YouTube, but YouTube really had little to offer. Kenny rarely got a chuckle, and the funniest things he found were usually Movie or Television clips deleted later. His own account got deleted for Copyright.

Suddenly, he saw, in the news on Wikipedia:

South Park, CO - On June 3rd 2016, the boy Kenny McCormick was brutally murdered by an unknown man, along with injuries to Clyde Donovan-Harris. The unknown man's identity has not been confirmed, but is believed to be that of Leopald Butters Stotch.

Recently, the boy, Kenny, has resurfaced, as a Nine-year-old, claiming to have used a wheelchair owned by a nine-year-old Timothy Anderson, now known for his role in the band Lords of the Underworld. A local mechanic, Thomas Anthony Tweek, has recently announced he will be taking a look at the machine.

When asked about notes, Thomas said, "I will take down notes and I hope to create the world's first - ARGH - Time Machine."

Kenny laughed. He had never been on the News, much less his Eighty deaths, so he found it funny they payed attention to his Time Machine. Kenny then realized - where had Timmy been? He had seen very little of the boy since they came to the future.

"K-K-Kenneh?"

Kenny swiveled the chair around to see Timmy, struggling to say Kenny's name.

"Hey, Timmy."

"Kenneh!"

"How are you?"

"Libalaw Libalaw Timmah!"

Timmy then ran at the computer.

"Timmy? What are you doing?"

Kenny looked over to see Timmy clicking on the mouse buttons.

"TIMMAH!" he said in a fairly annoyed voice.

Kenny looked back up at the Computer, and saw an older man resembling Timmy, except having a lot more hair and being a musician.

"Timothy Anderson? Wait a minute..."

Kenny never knew Timmy's last name, but he could instantly recognize this man as an older Kenny. And then he realized, that this being the older Timmy...

He would have rememebered how they fixed the Time Machine.

_Author's Note: I'm starting to think about adding a subplot not focused on Kenny. I love writing about Kenny, but for some reason when I open up 'The Future' I don't want to write about him anymore. It's weird. Anyway, tell me if you want a subplot in your comments. Yes, my account at YouTube was deleted for my South Park Music Videos._

_Oh, and Kyle's girlfriend is Rebecca Cotswalds here. I didn't feel it should've been in the text, it just didn't seem important._


	8. The Revenge

_Author's Note: Anybody want a subplot? Anyone? Oh, and I'm trying for 2 or 3 new chapters today. I'm a fast typer, and, if I may say so myself, good enough at writing that quality won't suffer with fast typing._

**The Future**

**Chapter 8**

Kenny McCormick and Timmy Anderson were extremely lucky that Lords of the Underworld was in Denver and not in Chicago or Indianapolis like many had said. They were also lucky that the Security was so low, they were easily able to get to the trailer. Kennny knocked on the door, and it opened, on Timmy, and Kenny.

"Timmah."

The younger boy looked up at a larger man. The man was not in a wheelchair, although his feet moved and shook. He must not have been used to people, much.

"How you...I'm Timmeh...How...No..." he said. He clearly had a limited vocacularly, not as much so as younger Timmy. A bandmate came out.

"Oh my God, Tim, you have a son?"

"No! Timmah libalaw tim-tim timmeh!"

They clearly understood little, until a man in a yellow shirt on a crutch came. "Timmy? Little Timmy? Is that you?"

"Jimmah!"

The older Jimmy was only on one crutch, seemingly walking with one of his legs. "What brings you hear?"

"Tim Timmeh Timmeh."

"Oh, oh, you guys need to know how you got back? W-well, Tim told me last about this you g-g-g-guys got back because you're-"

There was a gunshot, and Jimmy fell down, blood dripping from a hole in his stomach.

"JIMMY!"

Kenny ran over to the body and felt the pulse. There were very few movements. "Oh My God, They Killed Jimmy." said Kenny, he turned to see the younger Timmy scream,

"BASTARD!"

Hell's Pass Hospital always was dark and gloomy. Few patients with diseases survived - Kenny included. He could never remember how or why he was returned to Earth, or why it took so long, but of all of his deaths, that was the most painful, because he knew he wouldn't be back. And now he faced that same gloom, for Jimmy.

"Well, doc, what's his time left?"

"His time might be just about up."

Suddenly, there was a buzz.

"Jimmy Vulmer has passed away. Bless his soul." said the Doctor, putting his hand on Jimmy's forehead, using his fingers to pull the eyelids closed.

Jimmy was dead.

It took a while for the words to sink into Kenny. The boy who meant so much to them, to their mission, just got shot to death. But then it struck Kenny. Who could've shot him? And then it came to his mind - Eric Cartman. The new Eric seemed so kind, and being Kenny's best friend, he confided in him. He was the only one at the Marsh Home knowing exactly what they were doing there. He had let Stan and Wendy know the basics - they were going to visit older Timmy - but Cartman was the only one who knew of the plan.

Kenny clenched his fists, and turned.

"Timmeh?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, stay with your future self, try to figure out the plan. I have to go deal with someone."

Kenny walked outside of the Hospital to the car, and got in. Nothing was on his mind more than getting back at Cartman. His best friend. The man he was supposed to be able to trust. The man who was never, ever supposed to break their trust. But he had just shot Jimmy - Kenny was sure of it. Cartman never exactly liked Jimmy. Kenny remembered how Cartman would just pipe out, "I hate you Kenny."

And finally, Kenny pulled into the Marsh family drive way, and walked over to the Door, and opened up. "Hi, Kenny. What's wrong?" asked Wendy, as she opened.

"I need to see Cartman. Now." said Kenny angirly. Wendy gave a worried look, and brough out Cartman. He looked ragged, as if he had just gotten out of bushes - further proof, Kenny thought.

"What's up, Ken?"

And with that, Kenny got back up and punched his gloved hand into Cartman's face. Cartman fell back on to the ground, his hand gripping his bleeding lip.

"You son of a bitch," he cursed and he ran up and punched Kenny back in the head.

"You were supposed to be my best friend you asshole!" said Kenny, punching Cartman back. He saw Wendy and Stan in the door way, watching with horror on their faces. Blood fell on the sidewalk as Kenny and Cartman exchanged blows. "You killed Jimmy, you bastard!"

"I would never kill him!"

"LIAR!"

The two exchanged blows continously, until finally, someone ran and pulled them apart. "No!" screamed Heidi. After only three minutes of fighting, Heidi worked herself to pull Kenny away. Kenny reached his hands forward. His parka stained with blood, for once not that of his, he reached at Cartman, to destroy him.

"You can't kill Eric! He's the only one I have, Kenny! He couldn'tve killed Jimmy!"

Kenny did not listen.

Kenny roared forward to hit Cartman square on the nose, but someone else ran in front of Cartman to stop him.

"NO KENNY!"

_Author's Note: Last call for subplot. Oh, and the person at the very end is not Heidi, before you guess that. Don't worry, I've got a plan! Sorry for shortness._


	9. The Traitor

_Author's Note: Wow, big twists in this chapter. I'm hoping to get to, at the very least, 16 chapters. My highest hope, though, is 30. No idea how I can double the story that much though. I have a very loose plotline idea, I'll try to see how long I can make it last! :D_

_Oh, and check out my DeviantArt - I have all the first 8 chaps of TF, SP-Style Kenny Marsh with some new background info, and a T.K.T. (Twisted Kaiju Theater) Fancomic - which you probably won't get unless you also like Godzilla._

**The Future**

**Chapter 9**

Kenny McCormick's eyes boggled to see the figure defending Eric Cartman. She would never be expected to do as such by Kenny especially, but there she was, standing in front of him, giving Kenny the most stern look he'd ever seen in his life. "No," she said.

"That fat, racist, foul-mouthed asshole of an ex-best friend just murdered the closest thing to a Flux Compasitor we had!"

Cartman was on the ground, passed out bleeding, and her lip quivered as she looked angirly. "Kenny, this is...this is not escusable! You could've killed Cartman. He was an asshole as a kid, but he's changed so much and for your god damn sake, he almost killed himself at your funeral. If it wasn't for me, Wendy and Heidi snapping his ass out of it, he'd be dead right now, and it would be your fault!"

Kenny looked at his parka. He was covered in blood. There was more blood on him than on him when he was a zombie. He looked sadly at her, and at him. Cartman tried to kill himself because of him. Kenny wanted to kill himself now. He looked at her, as she looked angirly at him.

"I...I...I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't know and I...I thought he...that he...and Jimmy...and he shot him...and..." said Kenny, but he shut himself up. It didn't matter. His stupid parka muffled his words, and he knew she rarely understood him. He then grabbed the two strings of his parka and pushed them in.

He wasn't taking his hood off, but he had to loosen it to talk. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about it all. I thought he had killed Jimmy. It seemed so plausible. I didn't think he could be a total asshole one day and the next day turn around and be nice. It's hard for me to remember Twenty Years have passed. Sure you guys all look older, but most of you all act the same. Wendy's still a motherly girl, Stan is still a great friend, Heidi's still a passive-aggressive bitch..."

She grabbed Kenny over. "It's okay, Kenny. I'm sure Cartman - er - accepts your apology now." she said, her words, Kenny could tell, half-clouded by her own feelings for Kenny. "Mmmph," said Cartman, awakening to see, the blood mostly gone, or dry on his face. "Mhmmmm, Kenny? What the fuck was that? What's with your hood, asshole?"

"I thought you killed Jimmy. It's okay though. I understand now. It couldn't have been you. I'm sorry, Cartman. Truly, deeply sorry."

Cartman looked angirly, like he was going to kill Kenny. But Kenny was his best friend, and a conflict began in Cartman's mind - kill his best friend for trying to kill him, or accept the apology - forgive and forget?

Kenny grabbed the strings and tightened his hood, more than ever. Until he could almost choke himself. All that Cartman could see was a black shape - Kenny's two black pupils so close together by the edges of the eyes they looked like one large pupil in a single eye. Kenny was shivering, and Cartman saw blue...not the blue of Kenny's irises...the blue of tears...

Cartman fell back on to the ground, and groaned.

"Eric Cartman?"

Cartman groaned as his eyes opened. "Doctor? What the fuck?"

"It's okay, son. You passed out."

"I know."

Cartman looked around. Wendy and Stan were on his left. Wendy was crying into a small hankie, while Stan had his arm around her. Heidi was near the end, looking very sadly at Cartman, hoping for him to be okay. To his right were...that god damn traitor.

Eric Cartman got up and roared his fists to his right to grab the traitor, but the hands of a girl stopped him. A familiar girl.

"K-Kelly?"

Cartman did not even remember she was even there before. Kyle, who had apparently been in another part of the room out of Cartman's eye, walked over and pushed him down. "Cartman, you have to relax. We just lost Jimmy, we can't lose you."

"Godammit, let go of me you fucking jew!"

Cartman had never even referred to Kyle as anything other than his name since his show was cancelled before. They had even become somewhat of open friends, so to speak. But now, Cartman seemed to be back to his old self again. Kyle's face crumpled with sadness at Cartman's betrayal.

"Kenny, you fucking rat-ass traitor! I tried to help you! This was all in your honor, and my career's - it's all ruined! The one happy moment of my life, you came back, and you fucking try to kill me, Kenny! You _were_ my best friend! You _were_ the only person on my god damn will!" Cartman leaned forward, and Kelly dashed but was too late - Cartman's hands closed around Kenny's neck.

Kenny gasped for air and reached at his neck to save his own life, but Cartman's hands tightened, more and more. "YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Kenny's eyes closed, and the world faded to black.

_Author's Note: Oh, and I keep forgetting to credit __**i so call kyle **__for catching the (obvious) reference to _Back to the Future_. Although that was a half-intentional reference. It's been a long time since I've seen the film and I just vaguely remember it. Believe it or not, my mind for Cartman's Defender changed. I considered Timmy, younger or elder, Wendy and Butters before I settled on Kelly, because I knew how joyous Kenny would be to see her again and how much he would hate himself to see her like that._


	10. The Death

_Author's Note: Wohoo for a Double Update! Kenny is in Hell once more and learns a bit more about the Future as such. Oh, and another _Casey and Andy _nod, too. _

**The Future**

**Chapter 10**

Kenny McCormick was dead.

It had been months - technically, several years since he had wandered the bowels of Hell. But here he was, walking across the world's reddish, Marslike underground, with nobody for company. Of course there was nobody he knew. In Kenny's time in Hell, he usually immediatly ran into Satan who would keep him there for a while. Today was different.

"Ken? Ken McCormick?" Kenny saw a slim man, about thirty or so, wearing gray pants and a black shirt with long black hair. "Hey, it's me Damien. Where have you been over these years, Ken?" Damien was, and always had been, quite nice when not angry and when "accepted"

"A Time Machine,"

"What?"

"Me and Timmy, we went here, using a Time Machine, so wait...where's Satan? Saddam? Hitler for Christ's Sake?"

"Oh, Dad's dead. Had to overthrow him to get here. Mom's still with Andy up there. So I'm in charge. Wanna come around? Pip's over."

"P-Pip?"

Pip was the kindest, quietest and nicest boy in all of South Park. But Kenny was told, and sure, Pip was still around. That Pip was fine. Pip should've been okay. "Yeah, Pip. A fire got his house a few days ago. His wife died too. I believe Clause is okay."

"Clause?"

"His and Sally's boy."

"Oh, greetings Damien. Kenny, is that you? I haven't heard from you in quite a while. Happy Trails, I expect?" said Pip cheerfully.

"Hello Pip. Yeah it's me. Bad time. Cartman just strangled me."

"Well, he just earned a spot in Hell." said Damien

"And Jimmy is dead. Say, he here?"

"Nope, Heaven took him in. He hasn't done many sins in years." replied Damien

"Well, that's quite a sad story, Kenny. Me and Damien were just talking about dear Chaos."

"Chaos? Wait, Chaos. Professor Chaos. Butters?"

"Oh, quite yes, Butters was a good friend of mine, as I believe you've known, Kenny."

"Oh, lord, tell me he is here, right now!" said Kenny anxiously, but Pip looked down sadly.

"Nope, I'm quite afraid not, chap. He's still alive. He's living in the woods still. Poor little fellow."

"Say, Pip, what happened with you in Fourth Grade? I missed a lot so."

Damien was out getting drinks at this point.

"Oh? My family took me back to Britian for a few months. My adoptive family that is. I came back, do not worry, though. Didn't go back til beloved Sally - er, she liked the name Powder, insisted we go back for our family. Thank God little Clause is alright."

"What was your sin?"

"Er, I'd rather not say." Pip looked down sadly.

"Oh, Pip? He wanted something of his neighbor's..." said Damien, snickering.

"Anyway, Pip, I'm so sorry-"

"It's...It's quite alright, Ken, I'll get used to it here."

"No, Pip it's NOT alright. You're going to wish you were dead here. But then you'll remember you are. I wish I could take you back with me." 

"You're not going back." said Damien 

"_What_?"

"You're not going back."

"Kenny, you're time is up. The rule was, once you were eighteen, then the next death is permanent."

"I'm still Nine!" cried Kenny, but Damien didn't listen.

"Nuh-uh, you're Twenty-nine according to the Life Clock."

"That's future me. Future me is dead." cried Kenny, his eyes watering. 

"Kenny, you're dead, face it." said Damien ,crossing his arms.

"Well, Ken, you can stay with me if you want," said Pip, piping in. "My apartment is big enough for two."

"No! I'm going back. Damien, whether you like it or not!"

Before Damien could say a word, Kenny poofed back.

"Kenny! You're alive!" said Stan, hugging Kenny. The reunions were always quick, whether they be tearful or just a 'Hello'

"Oh My God, Kenny, I'm so Sorry!" said Kelly, hugging him. Kenny smiled that his girlfriend was so happy to see him. He had missed her so - even back before he went in time, he had not seen her for months.

Cartman was there, looking at the ground, his eyes tearful and watery. Wendy had her hand on his back and gently hit his back. "Go on, Eric." he said. Cartman whispered under his breath ("Ho") and then he walked over, and aplogized half-heartedly under his breath. Kenny didn't care.

"Thanks. I have to go back to Denver with Timmy now."

"Actually, Kenny, Timmy's back. The older Timmy drove him."

"He is? Did he say anything?"

"Older Timmy said something about a lot of questions and chaos and shot. I guess he meant about all of the chaos with Jimmy."

"Oh."

"Timmah" Timmy rolled in on his chair, smiling.

"Timmy, did you find anything?

The wheelchair-bound boy nodded. "Well, can you show me?"

Timmy rolled over to the computer and began typing instantly, and in less than thirty seconds, NotePad opened on screen, and Timmy began typing it up.

_Author's Note: For those who didn't catch it, "Mom" and "Andy" are referring to Satan and Andy from _Casey and Andy. _I'm very VERY sorry, but I can't remember of the name of the author who wrote the FANTASTIC Pip/Kenny story set in Hell. Whrever it is, I remember it was two chapters and quite fun, especially for Slash. If anyone finds it, PM me. It's a major inspiration of mine._


	11. The Forum

_Author's Note_: Well, the subplots are here, like it or lump it! I'm also proud to say I've mapped it out - it'll be a long one folks.

**The Future**

**The Forum**

"Wow"

Kenny saw the entire plan from start to finish - to be truthful, it was incredible - he and Timmy had to get Tweek to fix it. They would then instantly run off to the night Kenny died to fix everything - but that wasn't all - to stop it all, they had to find Butters in the past and convince him, which Timmy had laid out they would have to convince Butters that killing Kenny wasn't worth it. Then, they would have to go back to the Future, and find Stan and Wendy to make sure everything was all right. Then they would go all back home and make sure they treated Butters kindly.

It was fucking incredible.

"You know, Eric, we've been married for a few years now,"

"Yuh?"

"And I've been thinking...do you want a baby?"

"A baby?"

"Yeah, a little Eric Cartman running around."

Cartman was silent.

"Well, sure, I mean, you remember how happy Stan and Wendy were with little Kenny, and imagine, our own little baby boy."

"Heidi? Cartman?" called out Stan as he walked in.

"Oh, hello Stan."

"What's this about a baby?" asked Stan.

"I was asking Eric about us having a baby."

"That would be wonderful, there haven't been a lot of babies in a while here. It seems like just yesterday Carol had Karen, but that was way back in the 2000s."

"Well, Eric?"

"Okay, sure, Heidi, we'll have a kid. But what'll we name it?"

"How about we name it after my dad, Lars,"

"Nah, how about Tom? I like that name better."

Heidi was a bit angry, but her face of anger turned to pleasure. "Sure, Hon" she said and she kissed him on the cheek. Cartman blushed and smiled. As she sat back down and fixed her skirt, Timmy rolled in,

"Timmah!"

Kenny walked in and cried, "We have a plan!" "Libalaw libalaw timmeh! Pl...Please help."

Kenny explained every detail of the plan, and Wendy and Kyle quickly joined. As he finished, Wendy mentioned, "You do realize that's a suicide plot. For all we know, you could destroy the future even worse!"

"I'd say the gains outrisk the losses."

"Timmah tim Jimmah...K-Kennah!"

Timmy pointed out the deaths.

"You see...Timmy agrees!"

"Well, I'm not sure-" said Heidi.

"Heidi Turner-Cartman, Twenty-eight years old, married to Eric Cartman, considering a child ("How did you know?"), threw sleepovers frequently as a child, sleeps with the Marsh family when time traveler arrives, and afraid of a better future."

"Dammit, Kenny, fine."

Kenny then opened his mouth to speak, but then they all heard a bloodcurling scream.

Author's Note: I actually have a oneshot fic on my desktop that I want to post but don't think I should. It's Heiman (Heidi/Cartman) with a dash of Webe (Wendy/Bebe), sort of - the idea is that, in a flashback, Wendy is so, so desperate to avoid a date with Cartman she pretends she is dating Bebe and actually kisses her without even realizing it. There's also sort of a Candy scene (Cartman asks Wendy out, although he doesn't fully mean it) Plus Kybe and Kenbe. It was going to be 'Life Down South' but I cut it. One day I might re-add it at as the first chapter though. Just tell in my reviews of it, or 'Life Down' South if you want it.

Oh, and Timmy said "Please Help Me" in _Fourth Grade._


	12. The Man

_Author's Note_: Yup Yup

**The Future**

**The Man**

"Kenny? Lil Kenny?" called Wendy Marsh, calling for her son as they ran to his room. They all entered. The room was quite plain - except for the blood spattered on the walls. They all looked to see young Kenneth "Kenny" Marsh, his jacket bloody, curled on the floor, his eyes widened with shock.

"Oh My God, They Killed Kenny!" cried Stan,

"You Bastards!" yelled Kyle.

"It was YOU!" cried Wendy. She ran and grabbed something at the window, and pulled in a familar man - he wore a silver foam suit, and had a single puff of blonde hair. He went by many names over the years - Puff Puff, Swanson, Butters, and now-

"Professor Chaos!"

He spun up and grabbed Heidi's neck with his hand, and shook her. Heidi grabbed at her, fighting not to choke. "You ass-asss-asssssssshole!" she fell ill.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kick you square in the nuts!" - Immediatly following, Cartman kicked Chaos in the nuts, and he spit up blood on the man. Cartman ran a bit aside, as Chaos jumped out.

Chaos was a son of a bitch. He had taken a man's son, he had almost taken another man's wife, and he had already taken the life of the younger form of Kenneth McCormick, and might've been the one who killed Jimmy even. And that's why Kenny took the choice to run after him. He dived through the window.

He faintly heard Kelly's voice, "What's going on?" - Odd, as Kelly had supposadly gone home. "KENNY! KENNY, COME BACK!" but Kenny ran and ran and ran - for Jimmy, for Little Kenny, for Heidi and for Himself. And as he ran after Chaos, one question remained in his mind -

When he catches Chaos, how will he stop him?

Kelly was just like the 'widow' she acted like before. Kenny was her childhood boyfriend, and if she even associated with the same Kenny now, she would technically be a pedophile, and could be arrested. She blew into a hankerchief.

"Oh, Kenny, why? Why cruel fate?"

She longed to see her boyfriend once more, just once. To hold him, just to hear his voice. Wendy came over, and patted her back. "It'll be okay Kelly." she said, but Kelly would have one.

"My boyfriend just left me to pursue your son's killer, Testaburger, I'm sorry but just fuck off right now!"

Wendy looked at her somewhat shocked. "I know you won't believe me, but I do know how you feel...I almost lost Stan...many years ago...He was missing for a week...No idea where...turned out it was summer camp..."

The two women hugged for a moment, while Eric Cartman picked up his wife.

"Heidi, no, you can't, please, no, don't die, don't, Heidi"

Cartman looked down at his wife, her eyes closed - she looked rather peaceful - if he had one reason to be happy, it was that she didn't look like a gored murder victim - she looked perfectly fine. He put his hands on her chest and tried to feel for a pulse. "Heidi, dammit, breathe! Someone fucking help me!"

Realizing what was happening, Wendy ran over and held her chest for a pulse, while Cartman placed his mouth on her's and breathed in air. Wendy felt her chest slowly start to move up and down. As it reached normal, she moved her hands away from Heidi's chest, and Heidi arched up, as she awoke. Cartman did not move his mouth, and he pressed his lips for a brief kiss before they seperated. "Are you okay?" asked Wendy,

"I'm fine, thanks you two." she said. She hugged Wendy briefly.

"Ay, what about me?"

"You got a kiss, Eric."

Cartman blushed a bit...if it was possible.

Author's Note: Hmmmm


	13. The School

_Author's Note: _A new update for you all! I've kind of been having a hard time thinking of good stuff for this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

Kenneth James McCormick was laying facedown on the pavement. He looked around - Nothing. Nobody. He must've fallen while running. Then he saw darkness. Nothing but raw, untamed darkness.

He looked forward. Now he knew where he was. The familiar halls were his personal everyday Hell. This was South Park Elementary School. He then realized he was in a small pool of blood.

"Greetings, Minion." said a dark voice Kenny quickly recognized. It was Professor Chaos, better known as Butters Stotch. "I see you've fallen. May I help you up?" asked Chaos, offering a hand, but Kenny slapped it off.

"Butters, fuck off!"

"Butters Stotch is a dead pussy. I am Professor Chaos, his diciple in learning. Need I bring in General Dissaray? Or my other loyal Minions?"

"You are Butters Stotch. Lover of Lexus, Butterflies and the color Pink. You pussed out quite a bit, but due to bullying during your pubescent years and your troubled childhood you turned into an evil little fuck who wants to take over the world."

Chaos looked a bit oddly at him. "I am Professor Chaos! Bringer of Destruction and Doom!" he said loudly.

"No, you're Butters Stotch, the dick who killed me!"

Professor Chaos pointed his gloved hand, and put his other hand on and pressed a small button with his finger. "I'm very sorry, Kenny," and then he shot Kenny back at a wall with a thin golden laser.

Kenny was now in a much larger pool of blood. "Goh...Ga...GOD...GODDAMMIT!" said Kenny as he reached forward, but Chaos pushed him into the wall again. Chaos pointed the laser.

"I am truly, deeply sorry for this Ken."

"LIAR!" came a voice Kenny did not recognize, and as it was said a boy who looked about a year older roared on to Chaos, messy brown hair everywhere as he tore. "You muzzt get away zeemediately," he cried. "Run, Ken, Run!" said the boy, as a pool of blood seeped beneath the two fighting men.

"But who are you?"

"My name eez not important now, just run off godammit! And keep zee police away! I fucking hate guard dogs!"

Kenny ran off, hoping to learn his savior's name soon, so he can forgive him, and as Kenny reached the door, something struck him from the side. A blunt object, plunged into his arm.

Kenny's eyes blackened out, the last thing he heard was a large blast and familiar voices:

"Oh My God, He Killed Kenny!"

"You Bastard! YOU BASTARD!"

"Oho! Kenny, chap, are you quite all right?" asked Pip.

"He can't be all right, he's in Hell, Phil."

"Oh, but dear Sal- Powder!"

"Phillip!"

"Sorry, dear."

Kenny opened his eyes to see a beautiful red-haired woman and a boy with ridiculously long blonde hair and a hat watching him.

"Pip? Sally? ("POWDER!") What's going on?"

"Oh, you were killed by an unknown man - your good fellows, Stan and Kyle, attempted to rescue you afterward and saw you, and that's when you arrived here. Me and Pow brought you here and tried to wake you up. It's been a good number or so."

"Number?"

"Fifteen minutes, chap."

"You're so weird, Phil," said Powder, the red-haired woman, playfully rustling Pip's hair.

"Hey, Pip, whatever happened to that Estella girl?"

Powder was more than visibly angered.

"Estella was killed by rogues in Britian just after I was transferred."

"Served the bitch right," added Powder.

"Pow! We should not offend her, she could be here rather soon, if she wanted to be."

"If that bitch comes to the door, I'll strangle her ass!"

"Pow, you shouldn't-"

"Stop Being So British!"

"Honey, we-"

"Phil, I love you, but please, shut up for once."

Pip did so.

"Anyway, now to get back."

Kenny snapped his fingers to 'poof'

Sally was leaving the room to 'cook' - but Kenny did not poof.

"Sorry chap. Damien went over and disabled that."

"_What_?"

"I'm quite sorry, he wouldn't even listen to me. Not unless I sucked on his "jizzer" - whatever that is."

"Dude, are you telling me Damien is GAY?"

"Well, yes, Damien is quite happy here."

Kenny puffed his pants like a dress, and made a cheesy smile. "I'm sorry, but is Damien a homosexual?" before turning normal.

"Quite indeed. Hitler told me that once."

"Hitler? I ain't seen him in a while,"

"Oho, well Hitler is really busy lately, what with being an arse and all."

"Hmmm, looks like I'll have to pay Damien a visit."

"Please don't hurt him, Kenny. He's really rather gay."

"By gay, he means happy, I'm sure," said Sally, back and now sitting with her husband.

"Would you quite mind asking him if me and Powder could be ghosts? It would be very helpful in keeping an eye on poor young Clause."

"Of course, Pip, I owe you two."

And with that, Kenny turned to see a globe of fire, and Damien.

"What is it? You called me."

Kenny wasn't quite prepared for this.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. McCormick." said Damien.

"The name's Ken, Dame."

"Don't call me that, asshole."

"Fellows, please, settle down!" exclaimed Pip.

"Shut up, Pip!" they said simultaneously.

"I need to go back. I need to get home to 2007."

"Too late McCormick, you snooze - you lose!"

"Too bad Damien, because I've got your little Pip-Muffin right here!" said Kenny, grabbing Pip from behind and holding his arms around his neck as if to choke.

"Please do not harm me, Ken!"

"Let Pip go!" cried Damien - Kenny saw a twinkle of sadness in Damien's eyes.

Perfect.

"Not unless you let me back AND make them ghosts to watch over their son.

"Please, please, let him go, Kenny, don't hurt him!"

Kenny decided not to remind Pip he couldn't do much as they were technically dead.

"Do as I say!"

Damien's eyes watered, "Kenny, please, don't, don't hurt Pip, he's my friend, please, don't hurt him!"

"DO IT YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

Damien began to cry, "Okay, okay, I'll do it!" he said, turning his head to cry and vomit as he pointed his hand at the three, who poofed.

_Author's Note: _As you can see, Damien has quite a crush on our favorite little british fellow. I threw that in for yucks. Pip doesn't like him back. He's quite content with his bra-stuffing wife, and if something happened to her in hell, somehow, he always had Estella Havishman.


	14. The Rescue

_Author's Note:_ This is rewritten, I trashed the previous Chapter 14 for it's suckyness. Please thank Kyle the Skeptic for a shitload of inspiration.

I'm sorry I've updated so infrequently - this fic is extremely important to me. But I just lose inspiration so quickly.

I apologize to you all.

**THE FUTURE**

**Chapter 14**

**The Rescue**

Kenny had died hundreds of times before. Just over eighty, in fact. Maybe just that. He lost count a lot. And he'd come back hundreds of times before. Nothing dramatic happened. He usually just poofed. It had taken Kenny a while to understand how things worked. Sometimes he questioned whether he did understand now... things were so confusing. Being a decendent of Christ and all... having special powers he didn't know how to and was strictly forbidden to use. Having to spend week out with Damien watching soap operas. His whole family went through it, but Kenny had to go through it much more frequently, and Pip had also gone through it a few times. Kenny always questioned, and it took him forever to realize Damien's soft spot for the boy.

Kenny's eyes opened slowly. The lids stung as he struggled. Finally as he opened the lids, he saw a familiar - and to him, angelically beautiful - woman looming over, her blue coat with green trim, still having a pink flower on it, her golden hair in a familiar pony tail. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Hi Kenny!" she said joyfully.

"Hey, Kelly. How long've I been here?"

"About twelve hours."

"How long have you been here?"

"About twelve hours."

Kenny smiled, as Kelly turned and called out.

"Eric, Tweek, he's awake!"

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST!"

Eric Cartman and Tweek walked in. "So Kenneh finally woke up." Cartman, his nerves calmed and back on his good side, rubbed his hand on Kenny's head. "Welcome back to the world."

"Hey Eric, Tweek."

Tweek too a sip of coffee, jittery once more, "Ack! I was afraid you were dead, man!"

"I'm gonna go tell Kahl and the Marshes, they've been outside all day."

Kenny looked up at Kelly's blue eyes. He'd felt terrible about how he'd treated her, and it wasn't just because she turned out to be the 'big-boobed blonde' type he lusted for as the child he was. He'd dumped her for his neighbor Tammy Warner, and then she killed him with her syphillis, which had apparently she'd gotten from Dave Darsky, who'd inherited it from his parents. And now here she was, holding his hand in a hospital bed, still worried for him.

Kyle came in with Stan and Wendy, Wendy with a mourning look on her face and dark makeup. Her clothes were darker, too. Stan had a tight hold on her - they clearly were still mourning their son and had expected or anticipated Kenny's death. She sniffed a bit, "There, there." Stan patted her back in that gentle, husbandry way Kenny'd see him do occasionally.

"So... I'm back. Now what?" Kenny asked, sitting up straight.

"Timmah!" Timmy wheeled in.

"Well Kinny, Time Machine's almost fixed so you have a bit more time to browse around this positvely wonderful future." Cartman rolled his eyes with sarcasm, "Before you go back to 2007."

"How long?"

"Two days." Tweek said, sipping more coffee.

"Two days, joy. Next thing you know, the President of the United States is going to come in."

"Well, which one?"

"But i- Oh, right." Kenny smirked from his own stupidity.

"There was Obama, Biden, Bush, Weir... that's about it." Stan covered Kenny's history lesson. Cartman issued a pop quiz immediatly after,

"Bush was Jebby. You'd think W. taught them a lesson, but nope after H. W. died, forgive and forget."

"And Biden and Obama are senators in your time. They win against John McCain in 2008. All sorts of rumors though about the Hope Diamond. Of course, Bush took all the blame for it. Almost got impeached but you know, nobody wants Cheney in. Bush finished his term and Obama came in... Very long story to explain the rest. Weir's in office now. We had a war back in 2025 but they signed a treaty with them not long after." Cartman explained.

"ACK! I fought there... ohoh Jesus." Tweek sipped.

"I really don't care, being frank. Now I need you guys to take me to see someone soon." Kenny said stretching.

"Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Stotch." 

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
